Rosalie's Problem
by Rosalie Hale 96
Summary: Rosalie finds out that Embry has a crush on her. How will she deal with her little problem? Will Embry give up? Read on to find out! :
1. Finding Out

I was sitting in the living room listening to Edward play the piano with Renesmee on his lap and Bella sitting beside him. Alice was as always shopping online for clothes for everyone while Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were out hunting.

"Mommy, I'm getting tired". Renesmee told Bella

"Okay honey, why don't we go lie on the bed upstairs" Said Bella softly.

"But you don't sleep mommy", stated Renesmee.

Bella chuckled, "No, but you do". They went upstairs and I decided to fix my hair. I heard the piano stop playing and Edward started laughing.

I gave him a funny look, "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Oh, this is funny sis, if Emmett finds out" he replied and continued chuckling.

"If Emmett finds out what?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Not now, we have company" he answered, and with that he stood up and opened the door. Jacob Black walked in and sat on the couch.

"Oh, hi Blondie" he said.

My only response was "Stupid Mutt". I then left the room. I could still here Edward laughing, not long after Jake joined in. What was going on with everybody? I thought. I had walked inside Edward's old room and saw Nessie lying down on the bed asleep and Bella sitting beside her. The scene before me made me smile.

"Bella, could you help me?" I asked quietly.

"Sure Rose, what's up?" She questioned, looking up at me.

"Can you find out why Jacob and Edward are laughing?" I enquired.

She looked at me as though she already knew; "Uhh…Sure" was her only response. With that she headed downstairs to the living room with me following behind her.

She then went and stood by Edward and told him, "Edward, we need to tell her".

"Oh come on Bells" chuckled Jake.

Isabella ignored him, "Edward tell her" she repeated.

"Fine" he huffed. "Rose, there's some news for you about one of the wolves" he stated, watching my expression carefully. "And…" I prodded.

He just laughed, I was getting really annoyed! "I don't read minds Edward! Tell me!" I shouted, getting angrier by the second.

He stopped laughing and said "it's about Embry".

"What about him" I asked, he laughed again but said "He uh… he has a crush on you".

"A crush?" I asked again, hoping it was all a joke.

"Yeah a crush Rose, and it's all on you!" and with that he and Jacob started laughing. Bella and I being the only ones with a serious expression.

This was bad news. This was a serious problem. My problem.


	2. Questions and Answers

I stomped out of the house and sat on the front steps. A wolf! I felt like screaming. I heard Bella saying, "Edward this isn't funny."

"Yes it is Bella, I mean, come on you know Rose practically hates the wolves."

"Yeah Bells, lighten up." Jacob chimed in.

I heard her walking then the front door open and she came out and sat beside me. "Rose, I'm very sorry that they're laughing.:

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for… but if Jacob Black does not stop laughing I am going to bite him." I spoke with confidence.

"Rose you can't bite Jake, it would hurt Nessie." She said softly.

"I know Bells. Of all the girls, he had to imprint on your daughter. What am I going to do Bella?" I asked her, holding my head in my hands.

"Oh come on. You and Emmett are together for life and are married" she pointed out.

"But isn't Embry imprinted with that Clair?" I asked hopefully, looking up.

"No, that's Quil" she corrected.

"Ah!" I then realized something. "Emmett! He cannot find out."

"Why Rose?" she questioned, confused.

"Hello" I waved my hand in front of her face, "This is Emmett we're talking about, he will probably want to beat Embry to his death." I told her.  
"Well then what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"I want Embry to stay away from me" I stated.

"Uh… yeah, there's… umm… a problem there." She stuttered.

"What do you mean, problem?" I questioned her.

"He's coming over tomorrow with Jake" she muttered as quickly as possible, but I still caught on to what she was saying.

"Ah! When will this end!" I shouted, I was so frustrated.

"Rose, calm down. I'll tell Edward not to say anything to…. Alice" she said.

By the look on her face I knew something was up, "Alice?" I prodded.

"Yeah, she uh… saw your reaction" she explained, hanging her head.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! Who else knows?" I asked, wanting answers.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emily, Seth, Leah and Sam" she answered quickly.

"Oh! That's just great, now it's going to get to Emmett" I said worriedly.

"I wont tell him and I'll tell everyone else not too" she promised me.

"Good" I agreed.

I then heard someone coming and two seconds later Alice plonked down next to me.

"Guess what?" she chirped, clearly annoyed.

"What Alice?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Out future has just disappeared for tomorrow and the rest of the night" she mumbled, pissed off. "That's because Jake is here, right?" I asked.

"Umm.. yeah right" she stuttered not looking at me at all.

"Alice what are you talking about?" I questioned her through my narrowed eyes.

"Embry is coming." I then started to scream, I was angry.


	3. Rosey

I went upstairs into my bedroom and changed my t-shirt to a long sleeved top on, I then chucked on a jacket and some boots and went back downstairs. I went outside and started for the woods when I ran into Emmett. "Oh, hey Rose, where's the prey?" he joked. I smiled and hugged "I just got hungry Em" I told him. He smiled at me and was leaning down to kiss me when he pulled back and plugged his nose. "I'll never get used to that smell, urgh!" he complained. I stopped breathing, it was still a little uncomfortable to me but I didn't care and I gave in and started breathing again. I saw Embry get out of a car and walk up to the front door. "Oh, hey Rosey" he greeted. Rosey? Since when did he think he could call me Rosey? "Hi dog" I responded coldly. I then turned and went into the woods and started chasing a deer. It was buck, I crouched down ready to pounce when Alice did it before me and took it him down.

"Hey" I shouted. She just laughed. "Sorry Rosey".

"Don't call me that, it's Rose or Rosalie" I growled at her.

"Fine Rose, you know you can't run away from Embry" she stated.

"I'm not running, I don't run from anything" I told her confidently.

I then saw some more deers and ran after them. I crouched and pounced I grabbed it's neck making it's death quick. I turned around and saw Alice finishing up her buck. "Yum" I mumbled.

"Didn't you just hunt" I asked her.

"Well, I started but I had a call from one of my people" she explained.

"You have people Alice" I smirked.

"Yes… I have to get us new clothes" she said as though it was obvious.

"Poor Bella" I said, knowing how much she hated shopping with Alice.

"Oh no, some are for you" she told me, matter of factly.

"Oh great!" I sighed.

"Come on Rose, you like clothes just as much as me" she said.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the house and I ran inside, when I saw him I couldn't help but laugh too.


	4. Fetch & Dog Catchers

I couldn't help but laugh when Nessie threw a ball at Jacob as hard as she could and said "Go get it doggy". Bella was yelling her name and tell her not to do that while Edward was clapping his hands telling her to continue. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were all laughing while Emmett was chanting "Go Fetch". I then laughed more.

"When did this start" I asked Emmett.

"About a minute ago, Edward and I told her to try it out on Jake" he chuckled.

"Edward! Did you tell her that?" Bella questioned glaring at him.

"Bella, honey, I have no clue what Emmett is talking about" he said sucking up. I then saw him mouth "Good Job" to Nessie when Bella wasn't watching. I shook my head laughing some more. I went and stood by my husband and he took my hand while we watched Renesmee throw the ball at Jacob Black.

A week later.

I had been reading silently for a while. Emmett and Edward had decided to go hunting for some bears and mountain lions to see who could hunt the most rough animals. I heard Alice huff.

"What is it pixie?" I asked her.

She glared at me then said "Our future just went blank"

"Please let it be death" I prayed.

"Rose, you can't die" she stated.

"Oh I know, I meant death for the mutts" I explained, looking smug.

"Rosalie be nice" Bella scolded me and went to answer the door.

"Don't answer it" I begged her.

"Fine I won't" she said walking back. I relaxed.

"Alice can you get the door for me?" she asked Alice sofly, smirking at me the whole time. Befor I could say anything Alice had ran past me swiftly and answered the door.

"ALICE!" I screamed. She ignored me.

"Hey Alice, where's Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"She's asleep Jake" she responded.

"Okay, Oh hey Blondie" he teased.

"Hi dog" I spat threw my teeth.

I turned and was about to walk away when Embry questioned me "Rosey, where you going?"

"To call a dog catcher mutt" I hissed.

I went upstairs and decided to do some work on Edward's Aston Martin.

So I went back downstairs and into the garage.


	5. Deciding

Once I had finished working on Edward's Aston Martin, I decided to go back and join everyone in the living room, when I enterd the room I could tell that Edwar and Emmett were back and Edward had just hit Embry in the back of his head, yay!

"Ow" complained Embry,

"Don't 'ow' me, stop with the thoughts" Edward replied.

I shuddered at the thought of what Embry was thinking.

"But I wasn't-" argued Embry but Edward cut him off,

"If you don't stop with the thoughts I will take you back to La Push and throw you in" Edward snapped back.

"Fine" mumbled Embry.

I walked over and sat on the couch, Nessie was sitting on the carpeted flooring plaing with Jacob. Emmett went out and decided to take his Jeep for a drive and I could hear Edward playing 'Bella's Lullaby" with Bella beside him. Alice and Jasper were in the Dining room playing chess on the rarely used dining table, Jasper was complaining about Alice using her visions to win. I chuckled lightly at that thought.

Embry had come over to the couch and sat next to me,. I ignored him while Jacob laughed. I then heard Edward say "If you want to keep all four paws, keep your thoughts to yourself."

At this Jacob said "well we better go Embry"

Jacob then gave Nessie a hug and then slapped Embry at the back of the head and said "Thanks a lot"

"What!" Embry shouted, "You know what" Jacob pointed out.

And with that they left.

About five minutes later Nessie came up to me and snuggled up against my chest and closed her eyes while I hummed her to sleep. Once she was asleep I took her upstairs into her beautifully decorated room.

I then went back downstairs and found Alice and Bella sitting on the couch so I went and sat beside them on the single sofa.

When I was seated Alice looked at me and smiled.

"So your future is you wanting Emmett to know but not wanting to tell him" she stated.

"Exactly" was my only response.

"I could tell him for you" she offered, I thought about it for a second then said "No Alice".

"How about - " but she was cut off by Edward who said "Me".

I looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Oh yes! Edward you would be perfect" I said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Rosalie .. Unless you don't trust me .. Rosey" he smiled and gave me puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him and came to my decision.

"Okay" I gave in.

"I knew it!" Alice proclaimed tapping her forehead, we all rolled our eyes at her.

"But one thing Edward" I told him seriously.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know anything" I told him.

"Deal"

I heard Emmett come in and Edward decided to wait until he was sitting down quietly.

This should be fun.


End file.
